Lovelier than me
by Lapizza
Summary: Human!Au Sardonyx has been flirting with Opal what seems like forever. When Opal finally convinces Sardonyx that she's not interested in this, she notices strange feelings surfacing. How will their relationship develop? Will it develop?


''You know Opal, there aren't many people who are lovely as me and only one person who's actually lovelier than me. Do you know who it is?''

Sardonyx had biggest smile on her face as she watched Opal work.

Blonde woman just grunted at her, she didn't have time for Sardonyx' games today. Not that she had time any other day either, but freckled woman did not know how to take a hint.

''Look Sardonyx, this is the last time I'll say this; I am not interested in you''

She made sure to put emphasis on the last part, hopefully Sardonyx would finally leave her alone.

Sardonyx sighed in defeat, Opal truly didn't show any kind of interest in her after all. Usually after some persuasion most women would show some interest, but not Opal.

''All right, I'll leave you in peace. Sorry for bothering you, but here's my number just in case you change your mind or need help or whatever''

She handed Opal tiny note with her phone number on it like she promised. Reluctantly Opal accepted it, just so that Sardonyx would leave quicker, she told herself.

Finally Opal could focus on her job as barista at the Crystal Gem Café, not that there was much to do right now. Today had been slow, maybe three or four customers had come to buy coffee. Not that it was surprising, it was after all Monday, meaning that most people had work and school.

 _''Wonder what Sardonyx does for living, she comes here almost everyday''_

Opal couldn't believe herself! Sardonyx had been gone for few minutes and she was already thinking about her! But she had to admit that things were awfully quieter than before. At least there was no one to complain about the music she played.

Rest of the day was slow and before Opal noticed it was time to close up.

Next day wasn't much different and Opal had to admit that she somewhat missed Sardonyx' corny jokes and magic tricks. That was when she remembered that Sardonyx had given her number to Opal.

 _''There's no way I'm calling her yet''_

Sardonyx would probably think that she was desperate and that wasn't something Opal wanted. Besides Sardonyx was such a ladies..lady, she was probably already flirting with dozens of other girls and had forgotten all about Opal.

''Hey Opal, where's Sardonyx?''

It was Steven, his school day had ended and he had decided to come over with his friend Connie.

''Don't know. What can I get you two?''

Steven looked confused for a second, but decided against asking questions, instead ordering hot chocolate for him and Connie. Happily two kids went to sit to a booth, followed by Steven's pet cat Lion.

Opal was happy that they came, even if only for little while, she was happy to listen their chatter. They even included Opal in their conversation from time to time and asked help when doing their homework.

''Don't you miss Sardonyx?''

Opal was taken by surprise.

''Little bit, why do you ask?''

''You looked kinda sad so I thought it had something to do with Sardonyx. Did you guys have a fight?''

She just sighed at Steven's question, he had a habit of noticing stuff like this.

''No Steven, she just had other stuff to do''

Steven wasn't happy with this answer, but didn't pry any further. After finishing with his and Connie's homework they left the café, promising to come again soon.

Again Opal was left to battle with her thoughts, should she call Sardonyx or not? There was no guarantee that the number she gave would even work.

''Blah! I do not need Sardonyx to keep myself occupied!''

She started to vigorously clean around café, trying to keep her mind from wandering back to Sardonyx. Surprisingly enough Opal managed to finish cleaning up in record time.

Deciding that there was no way she could distract herself, Opal invited one of her friends over for 'pyjama party' so she could sort her feelings with someone.

''Thanks for coming over on such short notice Rose''

Opal had changed from her work clothes and was wearing comfy pair of pyjama bottoms and crop top.

''It's no problem, that's what friends are for''

Opal was relieved that Rose came, if someone could give her advise about her feelings it was her.

''Was it hard to get babysitter for Steven?''

''Greg's looking after him, but let's talk about you. I believe there was reason why you asked me to come''

Straightforward as always. Opal took a deep breath and explained her feelings best she could.

''I don't get it! For weeks I just thought how annoying Sardonyx is, with her stupid flattery and magic tricks. She's always flirting with everyone! But now that I finally got rid of her I can't stop thinking about her!''

There was knowing look on Rose's face, that was usually good thing, but for some reason Opal had a feeling she would not like Rose's thoughts on the subject.

''You're attracted to her''

Rose had big grin on her face. She was obviously happy that Opal had romantic feelings towards Sardonyx, she was probably already planning double date for them.

''There is no way I'm attracted to her!''

Rose just pointed to Opal's face, making latter touch her face in confusion. For some reason her cheeks were expectationally warm, could it be that she was blushing?

''It's normal reaction for anyone who's being accused for such things!''

She had enough of this and attacked Rose with nearest pillow resulting into an epic pillow fight that lasted for several minutes.

''I give up. I'm too tired!''

Both of them were lying on the floor, exhausted.

''How about some pizza and a movie?''

''Yes please''

They decided to order a pizza from local pizzeria. While waiting for said pizza, Opal called to one of her co-workers, trying to convince them to do tomorrow's shift for her. Luckily Ruby owned her a favor, guaranteeing Opal a good night's rest.

Rest of the night was spent talking about whatever came to mind and watching movies. Yet Opal couldn't stop thinking about Sardonyx and her stupid smile.


End file.
